


Season Finale Life Pilot

by Sacred



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Where Do Canceled TV Show Characters Go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/pseuds/Sacred
Summary: Kara and Lena at the end and at an unknown beginning.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Season Finale Life Pilot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imagine0314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine0314/gifts).



National City, the cityscape aglow in the late evening. Kara took in her view, such as it was from her apartment, and gave a slow inhale of quiet satisfaction. Some robbers, a missing dog, and nothing else on her final patrol of the day. Now there was just this view and the woman waiting for her on the couch.

She could hear Lena’s steady heartbeat, the flow of air in and out of her lungs, the sudden shift as she spoke. “Enjoying the lead-free views?” Kara turned from the view and took in Lena Luthor, focusing mostly on her striking green eyes.

“Yeah, but even that skyline has nothing on you in those pajama bottoms.” 

Lena playfully kicked her left leg out, showing off the blue and red checkered pattern. “I could bore you with the synthetic fibers and fine silks this little number is made out of but I’d rather just kiss you.”

“Or we could do both? Both is good,” Kara replied, earning herself a loving smie from Lena as she opened her lips and began breaking down the science that went into her casual nightware, all while Kara used just a smidge of superspeed to began the oh so lovely task of kissing Lena’s lips. Pausing, of course, to give Lena time to finish her elucidating, taking all the minute details of kissing Lena Luthor.

She could die happily doing this.

Kara waited.

No alien invasion suddenly appeared. No speedster from the future or a version of herself from the future blasted through the front door. 

They broke apart, both content as could be, sinking together onto the couch before Kara beckoned with some puppy dog eyes to be the big spoon. Lena obliged, the couple just enjoying being with one another. 

That is until a portal on the ceiling ejected a body that landed just to the right of her coffee table. Said body was unfamiliar, but as they sat up, there was something in the eyes that screamed familiar to Kara.

Overall, the body was sickly, very pale skin, heavy bags under the eyes, and a trembling in the limbs that suggested disease. “Hello…Kara…Lena…”

“Mr. Mxyzptlk, what are you doing here?” It was Lena who spoke.

“It took nearly everything…I had…left to get here.”

“Is the world in danger? The universe?” Kara helped the imp to his feet, all of her senses telling her that he didn’t have much time left.

“All of us…these versions of us anyway…are going to vanish. Nothing can stop it…ratings too low you see…one final season finished.”

Outside the apartment, the view was now a blank void. The walls were twisting and writhing before the void claimed them. A glow from the imp’s right hand, a flash of dim light. He held it out to Lena. She grabbed it, eyes not on the strangeness all around, but on Kara, on those expressive blue eyes that everyone compared to sunshine or puppy dogs but Lena had always seen as a comforting strength.

Kara’s hand grabbed Lena’s free one and the energy coursed through both of their bodies as the 5th dimensional imp’s body vanished, their vision filled by the void, Mxyzptlk's voice coming to both their ears.

“Focus on one another, on your world, on everyone you’ve saved. I can’t say what will happen when this moment has passed. It’s beyond imagination’s ken you see. I’d like to think your example, your hope, and your love will continue. It certainly has in the comics. You could be stuck in a cycle, starting from your first episode all until this moment. You could be called back in guest spots in the crossovers on the still running shows, but I hope not. I hope you get to move on to a world where you get to be happy, with no days to save or worlds to keep on spinning. Just a life to live together. Goodbye Kara, goodbye Lena, thanks for all the fun.”

When the void receded, the energy tingling all throughout Kara’s body stopped, her vision restored.

Lena was there, green eyes just as bright, that same loving smile on her lips. Kara could feel something had changed. She didn’t feel super, but Lena’s body suddenly darted forward so fast Kara couldn’t keep up.

She was human.

Lena was super.

But as they kissed, Kara didn’t mind. There would be time for discovering just what the dead imp had saved them or transported them from. 

But now…oh now Kara just wanted to stay here, enjoying a super kiss with her human body.


End file.
